


Christmas Gifts.

by TinyNerd (TiniestNerd)



Category: Free!
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Imagines, M/M, Scenarios, headcannons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiniestNerd/pseuds/TinyNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the boys celebrate Christmas with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Gifts.

Haru: Letting out that sigh of relief that only the end of the holidays brings, Haruka settled back into the couch, popping his knuckles. Time for a well-deserved Christmas nap. Until bright wrapping paper being shoved in his face stopped his drooping eyelids. You grinned at him behind the present. Promising it was the last one. Straightening his spine, Haru humbly took the gift and removed the paper with care.  
A sweater.  
The ugliest Christmas sweater he’s ever seen. And you were laughing, encouraging him to put it on! He adamantly refused however, not willing to be caught in this thing and inevitably pose for pictures.   
Well fine. You’d put it on for him. Lunging for his shirt and yanking it off of him. A little shocked by suddenly being stripped, he retaliated by removing your own top from your body. Battling and wrestling in a blur of clothing until you were down to nothing but your festive socks. He raised an eyebrow at you, asking if this was your true plan. With a giggle from you, he couldn't help but smile and bury his face in your neck, fully intending on enjoying this gift.

Makoto: Best Christmas ever, Makoto decided. It hadn’t even reached morning yet, you both had yet to open your presents from each other. But sitting here, in front of the fire, snuggled up under a giant fleece blanket. Nothing could make it better. Dipping his head down to kiss your cheek tenderly, the tall man nuzzled his forehead against yours. You melted into him, a happy puddle of affection and cheer. You Nudged his chin and pursed your lips at him, a clear sign that you wanted another kiss, which he happily obliged. He tasted heavenly. Like hot chocolate and sugar cookies. So delicious, you wanted another, and another, and another. Until you were wrapped up in his arms, the blanket slipping into a pool around your hips. His hands running down your back firmly, and up again slowly. Up and down until they slid under your shirt. Pushing him back gently so you could lay on top of him, you massaged his scalp with your fingertips and continued to explore his mouth, your shirt being lifted up off of your body. When you sighed out as Makoto trailed his hands down your bare skin, he mentally corrected himself. Now it was the best Christmas ever.

Nagisa: You were about ready to hurt him. This was supposed to be a happy and peaceful day but dear lord was he annoying. Ever since you woke up he had been filling your ear with terrible Christmas pick-up lines.  
“ I’ll stuff your stocking.”  
“ Come sit on Santa’s lap and we’ll see what pops up.”  
“ Do you wanna see my North pole?”  
It stopped being cute about 20 lines ago. Now it was just irritating. If he compared his dick to a candy cane one more time…There it was. You snapped. Yelling at him that if he wanted to fuck, he just had to say so! Just no more of these dumb lines!!  
Silence.  
“Okay.”  
He smirked and pounced onto you, latching onto your neck and making quick work of your clothing. Oh. You didn’t think he’d be so quick to accept that offer. You were going to reprimand him, until he nibbled your ear in the way you like. Oh…okay. You could yell at him later. After he…went down your chimney.

Rei: The two of you stared at your….well, it was supposed to be a gingerbread house. It was more like a…shed? Yeah, a shed. A falling apart shed, with an inexplicable amount of icing all over it. Okay, okay, it was horrid. Rei sat on a nearby dining chair and groaned, letting his face fall onto the table. That was probably a sign he wasn’t up for a second try. Falling into the chair beside him, you eyed up the pile of unused candy and icing. Gluing a gum-ball to your nose with what was basically very thick sugar, you poked your boyfriend.  
“Hey, do I look sexy?”  
Peeking up at you from behind his glasses, he couldn’t help but laugh, grabbing a peppermint and sticking it to your forehead.  
“Very.”  
Laughing along with him, you attached a gumdrop to his cheek and nibbled at it. Striking an idea into your head. Holding up the tub of icing and candy.  
“Forget about the gingerbread. Wanna decorate me instead?”  
That got his attention. Unbuttoning your shirt and starting to glue more candy down your body for him to devour.

Rin: He was still laughing when you got home from the rink. Pouting, you turned your back to him and went into the living room to flop down on your couch.  
“C’moooon, I’m sorry! It was just funny! I didn’t expect you to fall down on your ass like that! It was cute!!”  
A grumble came from your smooshed face. Causing Rin to fall down onto your back, whining. Working down his hands to your butt so he could start massaging.  
“I’m sorryyyyy, will a massage make it feel better?”  
No response. Probably a good sign. Thus he continued, kneading and rubbing your sore bum for a while. After a few minutes, he shimmied down your pants and underwear to expose your skin. Humming in a pleasant voice, he kept working the muscles, doing away with any pain from your mishap. You almost fell asleep with the calming ministrations. Until his hand strayed between your legs to lightly stroke at your sex, teasing his finger around your hole. Leaning in close, he whispered straight into your ear.  
“If this feels could, how about I make you feel even better?”

Sousuke: Who doesn’t love a good Christmas blowjob? Sousuke certainly does. It started with a simple enough tease on his end about the way you sucked on a candy cane. He hadn’t expected you to follow it up with well, the position you were in now. He had to admit, you looked very cute with a Santa hat on and his thick cock in your mouth. Lapping and nipping at it like your favourite holiday treat. You were very good to him. You had been all year. Dealing with his temper and the days when he would do nothing but sulk. Submitting to him whenever he wanted. And he sure didn’t show his appreciation as much as he should have. Alright, maybe this was a weirdly sappy thought to have while you were sucking him off, but the sentiment was there all the same. He let out an appreciative groan, silently promising himself to treat you as good as you deserve in the following year.

Nitori: Mistletoe. What a wonderful tradition it was. It gave shy little Nitori an excuse to shower you with kisses. Especially with this nifty little mistletoe hat that Momo had given him. It was funny to you when he initally walked up to you, donning the dumb garment. But his eager face was too adorable for you not to kiss. Over. And over, and over and over. Until your kisses landed between bouts of laughter. You snatched the small bundle of white berries in a rush of playful impulse. Holding it over your chest.  
“Come kiss meee~~”  
You cooed, taking delight in Nitori’s face bursting into an appropriately festive shade of red. He squirmed as he pressed his face to your clothed chest, giving a quick, chaste kiss. Chuckling, you lowered the mistletoe so now it was above your navel. Obediently, Nitori leaned down to give a kiss to your stomach. Lowering it even further so it was just above your crotch.  
“Kiss me~?”

Momo: Paper, bows, ribbon, glitter and gift tags were strewn around the both of you, like two islands in a sea of festive trash. Smiling at each other and looking over your collective haul. A good Christmas indeed. Both of you got appropriately spoiled. Picking up a bow, you popped it on top of Momo’s head with a big smile.  
“You’re the best present of all!”  
He blushed a little and laughed, tackling you down in a bear hug.   
“So are you!…Does this mean I get to unwrap you?”  
You giggled.  
“Maybe, would you like that?”  
Teasing, as you began planting soft kisses across Momo’s skin. He Sighed as his head gave a slight nod.  
“All wrapped up? In ribbon? Tied up? Topped with a bow?”  
You could hear the redhead gulp. You guessed he liked that idea. Can’t blame him, really. Sounded very, very good to you. Peeling yourself off of him, you picked up all the ribbons and bows you spotted on the floor and cocked your head to look at him.  
“Meet me in the bedroom in 10 minutes.”

Sei: Your hands were seriously about to fall off. Silently cursing yourself for not bringing mittens and burying your hands deeper into your coat pockets. Sei eyed you and pulled them out, breathing out hot air onto your fingers and giving you a knowing smile. You felt silly now, avoiding his gaze with a sheepish look. You both moved with the crowd to look at the annual light festival, stopping at a giant Christmas tree, dressed to the nines. So many people, and not one of them seemed to notice wither of you, you observed. Sei seemed to have come to the same realization as you and whispered to you.  
“Hands still cold?”  
You nodded and let him guide said frozen digits. Straight into the front of his pants. He stood behind you, pressed up to your back and brought you into the front of his coat. You could practically feel the smile in his breathing. Your hands were now warming up, after all. And directly under your fingers was Sei’s twitching cock. This was a stupid idea. But thrilling. But hey, why not cool him down a little while you warm up?

Kisumi:  
“Do these tights make my ass look big?”  
Okay, not exactly something you expected to come from your boyfriends mouth today. Looking up at him, you found the pink-haired boy fully dressed in a ridiculous elf costume. You had so many questions. Mainly why? Where did he get that costume? Where was he going? But, with it being Kisumi, it was probably better if you didn’t know.   
“No, but your junk looks pretty prominent.”  
“Well I don’t need the tights for that effect.”  
He retorted with a wink and looked down at his bulge, then back to you with a playful grin. He began gyrating and swinging his hips to the Christmas music playing from the stereo. In some kind of erotic holiday dance.   
You were a bit ashamed that it was kind of doing it for you. He did look good in those tights after all. And at this point you were receiving a very confusing lapdance to “Frosty the Snowman.”  
Ah, fuck it.  
Or rather, fuck him.


End file.
